


Her

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Love, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: A collection of Din x reader one shots
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Din Djarin or as what everyone else knew him as; The mandalorian, sat in the cockpit of his ship The Razor Crest patiently. His gloved finger tips tapping on the dashboard lightly. He heard the child babbling in the stern of the ship. He listened for the faint sound of her boots on the steel floor and prepared to get ready for take off. He heard her climbing up the ladder and opening the hatch, to join him. He watched her from the corner of his eye which was hidden by his helmet. “All set then y/n?” He asked her as she found a comfortable position in the chair next to his. She set her hand over his gloved one and he shivered. He still felt sparks fly every time she touched him, even if it wasn’t bare skin. 

“All set Mando, let’s take off and get off this dusty ass planet and onto the next.” Din chuckled softly under his helmet at her response, his modulator not bothering to pick up the sound. She looked directly into his eyes which were hidden through the T-shaped window on his helmet. She’d been with him for a long enough time to know where his eyes were. She’d seen him once without his helmet and he vowed to never show another soul again, but there was damage to his head and she insisted on saving his life. Despite breaking everything about his Mandalorian code, he had taken off his helmet for her. 

A few hours had passed as his ship sailed at light speed, the only safe way to travel with the child in custody. He didn’t want to risk running into other bounty hunters, nor was his old ship made to go at a normal speed. Din closed his eyes, slipping into a light sleep. 

Din woke up when he felt something heavy on his lap and he woke up with a jolt as she was draped around him like a human blanket. Her eyelids fluttered and she smiled up at him. 

“How was your rest?” She asked him.

“Would have been better if you hadn’t woken me up,” he grumbled sleepily. He sighed in content, “suppose I could get used to this though.” She sat up to face him, her legs wrapped around his waist as she straddled him. “What are you doing y/n?” He asks and she looks at him trying her best to appear innocent as her ass wobbles against his crotch. The thin layer of clothing not being enough protection from the friction. She moaned as his cock twitched uncomfortably in the confines of his pants. He could do nothing but watch as she crawled on her knees in front of him and tugged at his belt as if begging him to release his cock from its chamber. He sighed and obliged, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants to reveal her prize. She looked at his cock with a hunger in her eyes and he gasped as her delicate tongue slid down his length. She looked up at him and smiled, he groaned as he watched her take his length into her mouth. His cock twitched when her fingers squeezed his nuts gently, massaging them. His hand balled into a fist as he tried to fight the urge to fuck her cute little throat. His hips bucked involuntary and she choked on his length. He pulled her mouth off of him and pushed her against the dashboard, smacking her ass hard as he squeezed her cheeks and breasts. His gloves were off and she moaned as his calloused fingers rubbed against her bare skin. He rubbed his cock against her sopping wet folds and his thumb found her clit. His thumb gently worked her clit and he felt her leak on his cock. “Gotta make you wet enough for me baby, cum for me.” Her legs trembled beneath him weakly as she came, her vision going white from the pleasure. 

“Din, please fuck me.” She whimpered out. 

He froze as his name escaped her sweet lips and it was all he really needed to drive his cock into her. She panted and moaned as his size stretched to fit in her tight cunt. He was deep into her when she gave the signal for him to continue at his own pace and he obliged, pushing her head down against the panel as he pounded into her. His helmet fogged up from his panting and he decided to remove it. She gasped as she felt his mouth on her skin, leaving little marks behind to claim her. He felt her body tremble underneath him as another orgasam was about to hit her. His thumb was on her bud again and he let out a guttural growl as he felt himself soon about to release as well. His pace quickened and he came hard into her, at least a month’s release. The two of them hadn’t had much time to be with each other intimately since the child entered their lives. He pulled himself from her and she moaned as his cum dripped onto the floor from her cunt. “A sight I missed seeing,” he replied cockily to her. He pulled her around and his lips were on hers in an instant. His mustache rubbing her upper lip harshly. 

“As hot as your little mustache is, you should really shave it.” She said, pulling apart from him. 

“I will take your suggestion into consideration, but will politely decline.” He replied and smiled, pecking her lips again. She pushed him playfully in response and he pretended like he actually shoved her as he fell back into his seat. His brown eyes met hers and his heart melted. He loved everything about her and hoped to one day raise little warrior children of their own. She pulled her clothing back on and crawled into his lap again. Her fingers running through his curly brown locks. 

She handed him his helmet, “as much as I love seeing your handsome face I think you should put your helmet back on, cowboy.” She teased, putting his helmet on. She kissed the top of his helmet and crawled off his lap. “I’m going to check on the child,” she says as she starts walking to the hatch. 

“Y/N?” She freezes before leaving. 

“Yes Din?” She asked, facing him curiously. He turned his chair to face her.

“Will you be my one and only for eternity?” She looks at him, surprised. “You kind of don’t have a choice since you’ve seen me with my mask off. Either that or I’ll have to kill you.” He looked at her dead seriously. He watched as the corners of her mouth twitched and she let out a laugh. 

“With an offer like that how can a gal refuse?” She laughed running back to him. He stood up and towered over her, she jumped into his arms which caused him to lose balance and fall back into the chair with her in his arms. “Of course Din, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She replied, snuggling into his chest. They both turned to look at the hatch as the child climbed up and stared at them happily. He raised his little arms up to be held too and she laughed happily scooping the child into her arms. Din smiled as he held his little family in his arms. He would never let harm come to either of them, he swore he would protect the two with his life.


	2. Kiss

“Mando! Help!” The mandolorian’s heart pounded loudly, almost deafening in his ears at her pleas for help. To say he was angry was an understatement, he shouldn’t have let her go alone. He should have chased after her after their argument. He shook his head, no use beating himself up about it now. He ran further into the jungle, blasting vines and trees out of his way. He finally reached her, and her captor. Her beautiful face covered in tears as she held onto the child for dear life with a gun pointed at her head. 

“Ah, Mandolorian so nice of you to join us.” The masked captor said, sounding confident in tone. “I’m surprised that the mandalorian would risk his own life for an alien and a human. They must mean a lot to you?” Mando’s hand furls into a fist in anger. “So I’m right.” 

He watches as the gun never leaves her temple. He had to think of a plan fast. “Let them go, I don’t think you would be able to live long if something happened to them. I would never stop chasing you.” 

“You can have the girl, as long as you hand over the child.” 

“No deal,” Mando replied, his hand sneaking towards his pistol. “It’s both of them or you die.” The captor laughs, and the gun finally goes away. He locks eyes with her and she looks back with understanding as she tucks the child to her chest and rolls towards him. Mando’s gun clicks against the captors head. Y/N and the child watch Mando and the mystery man, y/n looks in awe as the man is floating mid air. 

“What the hell!” He shouts also confused, Mando looked to the child as his hand was raised, weakly holding the man in the air with the force. Mando takes the opportunity to shoot the man, deciding to leave him for dead rather than do the deed himself. “You can’t just leave me here!” The man cries out, groaning at his wound. 

“I can,” Mando replied and walked back to the Razor Crest with his family. He took off back to hyperspace and walked down to the stern where y/n and the child were. “I’m so sorry,” he starts off, fighting back tears.” He watches as she stands up, placing the child in his makeshift bed. 

“It was incredibly foolish of me to run off like that Din, do not blame yourself. But I do think I should get a gun so I can at least defend myself.” He starts to protest but agrees with her. 

“You’re right, I can’t always be there to protect you. Next planet we stop at, you and me. I will show you how to use a gun. I’ll even let you pick one out.” She smiles but her face quickly turns solemn. “What’s wrong my love?” He asks, as his hand is on her cheek. 

“I’m so sorry Din!” She cries out, sobbing loudly. He wipes a tear away, wishing he could kiss her sweet face. 

“You did nothing wrong, I think it’s normal for couples to not always get along.” He applied reassuringly. 

She stopped crying and looked at him, hiccuping. “We’re a couple?” He stops and stares at her. 

“I don’t know what we are y/n, but you can’t deny the special bond we have. I imagine spending the rest of my life with you. Hell I wouldn’t even mind if we never found the child’s life forms. We are a little family, our own clan.” She smiles and kisses his hand. 

“I’m so happy Din!” He watched as tears spilled from her eyes again and he cocked his head in confusion. “These are happy tears, do not worry.”

“I want to kiss you so bad,” he looks down dejected before an idea pops into his head. “Maybe later we could try something new?” She looked at him curiously. “The Mandalorian code says no living person can see me without my helmet on. What if that person’s vision was covered?” 

“Din, what are you planning?” She pauses, “are you suggesting a blindfold?” 

“Yes, that is the only way I can think of.” He puts his hand to his face in thought. 

“I think it could be interesting,” she replies nervously, fingers fidgeting with each other. 

“So it’s settled then? We land on Tatoonie tonight and make Peli look after the child?” She covers her hand with her mouth to laugh at how eager he was. 

“Tonight Din? Peli will make you pay for it later you realize that.” 

“I don’t care y/n, I don’t think you realize how badly I want to kiss you.” Her cheeks flush a bright scarlet as she blushes. “I’m going to go set the location, don't go anywhere.” He teases and runs back to the cockpit. She smiled and crawled into the small bed. 

Din climbed back downstairs to find her sleeping form curled up on the full sized bed. He climbed in next to her, shutting the door behind him. His arms wrapping around her warm body. His eyes closed as he felt safe. 

Din awoke a few hours later to the child cooing and babbling in his face. He looked up as the child stared at him and he jumped a little, not expecting someone to be watching him sleep. He looked at y/n who was still sound asleep and he rose from the bed, scooping the child into his arms as he made his way back to the cockpit. Not much long now and he would be able to finally kiss her, among other things he wanted to do to her. “Don’t touch that.” He turned to face the child who’s hand was hovering above a button. 

“Din why didn’t you wake me?” He heard her say as she yawned, climbing into the seat beside him. Her fingers intertwined with his, her other hand grabbing to pick up the child. “You know better kid, stop trying to make Daddy’s ship crash.” Din swiveled in his chair to look at her. 

“What?” She looked at him embarrassed, her hand slipping out of his grasp to quickly cover her mouth. She shook her head in denial when he stared at her still shocked. Although he couldn’t deny how his cock twitched when she called him Daddy. Y/N didn't say much, even when the ship landed in Peli’s hangar. Din wondered what he would have to do to get her to call him that again. “Stay here, I’m gonna go convince Peli to watch the child.” She nodded in response as he and the child walked off the ship. It wasn’t the first time he was knocking on Peli’s door for a favor and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. The door opened and she looked less than thrilled to see him standing there. 

“No,” she said trying to shut the door in his face. He stuck his foot in the door and she cursed at him. 

“Need you to do me a huge favor Peli.” She sighed and beckoned him to come into her garage. 

“What is it this time, Mando?” She yawns while asking him. 

“Can you watch him for awhile? Please?” He asked, trying to sound sincere. 

“I can for a fee,” she paused and glared at him as the child held up his arms to her to be picked up. 

“Of course Peli, I always pay you good.” She grumbles something unintelligible as he sets the sack of coins on her table. He practically skips back to the Razor Crest, leaving the child behind. Din walks into the ship and gets hit by a strong wave of her perfume. “Y/N, where are you?” He calls out to her and she appears in front of him wearing a gorgeous dress with a fur shawl. “Still as beautiful as the first time I saw you.” She smiles holding her hand out to his. 

Din pays for a hotel room for the night, he didn’t want to ruin their beautiful moment by trying to do anything in his small bed on the ship. He knew she wouldn’t mind, but he really wanted to make it up to her. He wanted her to know how much he cares for her, how much he loves her. She stood in front of him, shimmying the dress down to pool around her ankles. Din held his breath for a moment and had to remind himself to breathe. “You’re so beautiful y/n, really.” 

“You tell me that several times a day and it still shocks me every time you say it.” She answers shyly, looking at the ground nervously. “Now then, let’s get you out of that Beskar.” She replies confidently this time and straddles him on the bed, prying at his armor. Din helps her remove his armor pieces and he sets his gloves on the nightstand. He loved how her skin felt to him. He sits up remembering the blind fold and pulls it out, holding it in front of her. 

“Are you ready y/n?” He asks her permission, as soon as she nodded her head in agreement he was wrapping the thin black cloth over her eyes. “I will guide you my love,” he reassures her with his soothing voice. She gasps as she feels his lips on her skin, he nibbles lightly at her bottom lip before slipping his tongue with hers. He kisses at her neck, his kisses peppering down the rest of her body and she shudders when he kisses below her stomach. 

“Din,” she whispered out as if beckoning him. 

“As much as I love hearing my name escape your sweet lips, I think I’m down for that nickname you gave me earlier.” He smirks as her cheeks redden again. He slowly pulls her underwear off and his lips dip down lower, she gasps as his tongue flicks at her folds. He’s wanted to taste her for so long, not just her lips, but her cunt as well. She moaned as his tongue dipped into her and his thumb found her clit and began rubbing it lightly. He sucked and licked at her, loving the little mewls that escaped her lips. He stuck a couple of fingers in her mouth for her to suck before inserting them into her. Her hips bucked against him and he grinned before going back to taste her more. “Cum for your daddy y/n,” he said confidently and laughed as she blushed yet again. “You like that y/n? Me being your Daddy?” She nodded and he continued. “I’m not so sure you do,” he stopped tasting her, fully knowing she was on the verge of an orgasm. 

“Din please!” She begged for him to continue but he continued teasing her, denying her pleasure. Her fingers tried to reach down but he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. 

“Do I have to tie you up? You’re not allowed to touch yourself, you cum when I say you cum.” She whined in discomfort as he pulled handcuffs out of a bag out and clicked them onto her wrists, chaining her to the bed. 

“Fuck!” She screamed out as he denied her an orgasm. 

“Say the words y/n, and I’m all yours, but if you use that pretty mouth to curse me I might have to cover that too.” She whined as his fingers were touching her again, teasing her. 

“Fuck me Daddy,” she spoke in defeat and his cock sprang up. 

“That’s my good girl,” he cooed to her as he plunged his cock into her. She moaned loudly as he pounded into her showing no mercy. He lifted her legs up, tying them to her wrists to go even deeper into her, the tip of his cock slamming at her cervix. 

“D-Din please!” Her teeth chattered as he rubbed at her clit roughly. His hair stuck to his sweaty head and he moaned, kissing her again to silence her. “Din, I’m gonna!” She spoke out between kisses.

“Cum for your Daddy y/n,” he shouted to her, wrapping a light hand around her throat. Din made her scream for the first time as she came, her walls tightening around his cock trying to squeeze the cum out of him. “I’m cumming soon my love,” he panted and closed his eyes as she cried from intense pleasure. Din’s arms trembled as he came into her, filling her with his warm seed. He couldn’t deny that he loved filling her with his cum. Din untied her and she lay weakly on the bed next to him. He kissed her again and again, wishing he could do this whenever he wanted. It was not the Mandalorian way though, when he retired as a bounty hunter maybe. He lay next to her defeated, pulling a blanket around them. “You may take off the blindfold, but if you open your eyes and look at me I’m going to have to kill you.” She gulped knowing he was fully serious and agreed to not look at him. He removed the blindfold and her eyes stayed closed as she cuddled up against his warm body. It was a nice change after always cuddling up against him fully clothed armor and all. The two of them lay curled up in each other's embrace. 

“Din?” She asked out loud. 

“Yes y/n?” 

“I love you.” He blinked, shocked. He knew how the two of them felt about each other. They just never said it out loud. 

“I love you too y/n,” he replied. He smiled and kissed her for the last time for a while.


End file.
